


Home Made Snacks

by techbilt



Series: Rules and Protocols Holiday Gift Fics 2018 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techbilt/pseuds/techbilt
Summary: Soundwave has the day off and Megatron benefits from it, kind of. Gift drabble for two people I rp with on TUmblr.





	Home Made Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Shadowofagladiator and Reclusiveformerwarlord.

Megatron had decided that Soundwave was many things.  A loyal friend, a reliable subordinate, an exquisite lover, a thoughtful mate, and an attentive caregiver to his symbiotes.  It wasn’t often that either side, Autobots or Decepticons were able to get some down time that coincided with having any kind of reserves for Energon.  The Decepticons were far better off than the Autobots in this category, especially now. The Decepticons held most of the key territories, most of what remained of the mines.  Right now the Decepticons were at an advantage. 

Soundwave had asked for the day off, Megatron was more than willing to give it to him.  The autobots had been silent, and Megatron hadn’t instegated their fury - it wasn’t likely they would need Soundwaves expertise for the day.  Though Megatron warned that should the battle alarms go off Soundwave was to get to his battle station.

His mate had agreed.  

It didn’t stop him from wondering what Soundwave was doing all day though.  It wasn’t like him to take a day off and actually take a day off. Even when Soundwave wasn’t scheduled for his shift he would be doing something.  Scanning the radio chatter, decoding something, encrypting something, hacking something. 

Megatron entered his quarters to the smell of burning energon.  It was hardly pleasant, and a breeze coming in through an open window.  The next thing he saw was Rumble and Frenzy, one stacked on top of the other, a Kaonite fan in the top ones hands flapping the fan up and down toward the window attempting to get the stench out of the room.

He took a quick glance around the room attempting to find Soundwave, he had hoped that the deployer would have more sense than to just let his symbiotes roam freely in his quarters.  Soundwave was much more responsible than that. That’s what Megatron liked to believe anyway.

“Frenzy.  Rumble. Where is Soundwave?”

Both symbiotes jumped and squeaked in surprise.  “Uh… the Boss is uh… that way.” the blue one pointed in the direction of the wash racks.  Megatron hummed, he knew better than to try and get a complete answer about what happened from the twins.  They’d lie, try to cover their afts and frankly Megatron didn’t really want to deal with it. Not after having to deal with Starscream all day without a break.

He skipped entering the wash racks and found a plate of goodies outside the room he and Soundwave shared more often than not.  He took one, and hesitantly sniffed it. Just like when he first walked into their home it smelled like burned energon. Megatron tapped it against the plate the goodie was resting on and found it wasn’t going to crumble it was hard, burnt to a crisp, he wasn’t sure it even qualified as a goodie anymore.

Soundwave silent as ever approached Megatron his posture relaxed with a hint of anxiety.  Something subtle. It had taken Megatron a lifetime to figure out how to read Soundwave. It had helped he had known the silent mech long before he took his vow of silence.  He knew the look, the posture. Soundwave wanted to know if he had liked to goodies. 

Megatron put the rock hard goodie to his intake and bit it.  Chewing it with the immense help of his sharp denta. Once he swallowed he grinned to Soundwave.  “It’s good! But what's the occasion?”

Megatron knew Soundwave would tell him, not in the manner most people would any way.  Soundwave was many things a loyal friend, a reliable subordinate, an exquisite lover, a thoughtful mate, an attentive caregiver to his symbiotes, and a terrible cook.  But Megatron would grin and bare it because he loved Soundwave.


End file.
